A well-known type of connector is one which includes a housing for accommodating terminal fittings which are connected to electric wires, a metallic shield shell provided on the housing, a metallic tubular connecting member for connecting a terminal portion of a shield member, which covers the electric wires together, and the shield shell and also surrounding the electric wires, and an insulating electric wire cover provided between the tubular connecting member and the electric wires (see Patent Document 1).